


Past Life

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a thought, one that wouldn’t go away. In a world without magic, without demons, or Powers That Be, or anything like it, what had happened to her friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Past Life  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _There was a thought, one that wouldn’t go away. In a world without magic, without demons, or Powers That Be, or anything like it, what had happened to her friends?_

In the time since she’d arrived in this time period, after being rescued from the shadow desert, she had talked extensively with both Jim and Leonard about this place, this time- this _dimension_. Because she was pretty sure this wasn’t the same dimension she’d come from. There were no demons here, no slayers, no vampires, no magic… none of the staples of her life over the last eight years since she’d been called. Not even hiding, like they’d been in her own dimension, with the general public unaware of them, they just- _didn’t exist_.

She was okay with that. Her life as the slayer had been- it had brought her her closest friends, her _family_ , but it had also kept her separate from them, alone even when she was surrounded by people she cared for and who cared for her. If she was stuck here, in a world without everything that had forced her into that position… was it really so bad? Her friends would be alright without her; they had Faith, and all the rest of the new slayers.

But there was a thought, one that wouldn’t go away. In a world without magic, without demons, or Powers That Be, or anything like it, what had happened to her friends? What had happened to _her_?

Jim had shown her how to use the computer terminal located in the outer area of her room, and so she pushed up from the bed, making her way over to the desk and settling down carefully. Then, quietly, she started pulling up records from the past.

Sunnydale, California had existed, although it had been lost in an earthquake at the start of the 21st century. There were historical records of Willow Rosenburg, Alexander Harris, even Daniel Osbourne and Cordelia Chase and Tara Maclay; they’d all survived the earthquake, and gone on with their lives. Rupert Giles was in the records for England, a curator of a museum. There were no records of Faith Lehane, and Buffy wasn’t sure what she wanted to think about that. There weren’t any for Anya Jenkins either, or Angel, or Spike, and there was a stab of pain in her heart as she realized… without magic and demons and vampires, they’d all died, long before any records would have shown their existence.

And, records from Los Angeles, California showed Hank and Joyce Summers and their daughter Buffy. A happily married couple, and a single daughter; there were records that their daughter had spent several years in a psychiatric facility before she’d made a miraculous recovery. She had no sister. There was no second child. No _Dawn_. Because without magic… Dawn had never been made human- wouldn’t have even _existed_ to begin with.

When Jim stopped by to visit that evening, there was no answer to the door chimes. When there was no answer to the door chimes, he overrode the lock and entered. When he entered, Buffy was curled in bed, and her face was stained with tears, her eyes puffy, red. She didn’t explain, _couldn’t_ explain, but he moved to her anyway, wrapping strong arms around her and holding her.


End file.
